Video production is typically laborious and time-consuming. When assembling a video program from a collection of video clips, a video producer must organize a large number of video clips, evaluate each video clip for content, and arrange the selected video clips as desired. Particularly for live video production, typical systems require large numbers of human operators to incorporate large numbers of cameras or video sources into a single video production.
Cloud computing services allow for data processing and storage distributed over a ubiquitous network such as the Internet. Cloud computing may be scalable to grow or shrink available computing and storage resources according to current demand. Cloud computing services may collect and distribute content produced by numerous mobile devices with persistent network connections. Such “crowd-sourced” content may provide numerous unique, individualized views of the same event.